Arcanic, Ascensão da Magia
by Yuno Galdur
Summary: A história, passa-se na cidade dos Sábios, com o personagem Yuno Galdur, o qual é um jovem sabio da academia de Schallern, o qual, precisa descobrir sobre seu passado, e sobre o surgimento de uma seita arcana chamada Aurigae.


Em fim, o momento que muitos estavam esperando, ARCANIC!

O prólogo, da minha segunda fanfic, está aqui!

Fanfic: Arcanic

Estilo: Fanfic de ação/aventura, suspense, "fantasia gótica".

Sinopse:

A História conta a saga de Juno, a cidade dos sábios, a história da mesma e dos magos, sendo que a fanfic passa-se 4 anos antes de "Ash Vacuum", os eventos dessa fanfic contaram o passado dos protagonistas da primeiro fanfic (Ash Vacuum).

[URL=./][IMG].[/IMG][/URL]

Uploaded with [URL=][/URL]

[size="7"][color="#FF8C00"][b]Arcanic[/b][/color][/size]

[b][color="#FF8C00"]Prólogo:[/color][/b]

[color="#808000"]"Algumas pessoas já nascem com o seu destino feito, escrito em tinta, pintado no papel do destino.

"Outras decidem quebrar essa regra, apagando e reescrevendo os fatos, fazendo o seu próprio destino.

"Outras fazem o seu próprio destino junto com outros, interligando destinos.

"Mas...

"E se seu destino fosse feito por alguém, por outra pessoa que não fosse você?

"E se todo o seu destino, o qual quisera fosse desmanchado por outra pessoa. Outra pessoa que apaga seu destino, impedindo de continuar o mesmo?

"Teu destino fora selado incorreto, agora terás que corrigir o erro..."[/color]

[color="#4169E1"]-Em uma noite chuvosa, pelas florestas do planalto de El Mes. Um grande planalto que ergue-se além das terras do domínio do reino de Rune-Midgard, um planalto frio, repleto de penhascos e desfiladeiros, um planalto que ergue-se a grandes alturas. O curioso é que sua vegetação permanece-se em quase todos os meses em um clima outonal, repleto de coníferas e bordos as florestas outonais da república de Schwartzwald crescem dia após dia junto com a república. No entanto era impossível ver tais árvores pela névoa da chuva, que fica mais densa a cada momento, a chuva não perdoava arvores menores e arbustos, sendo castigados pelas gotas de chuva, caindo como pedras sobre os inocentes arbustos e arvoredos-

-No meio de tanta chuva, havia uma pequena carruagem, puxada por dois cavalos fortes e vigorosos encharcados pela chuva, ela era feita de madeira, rústica, possuindo quatro rodas paralelas com aros de madeira, não havia muitos detalhes, sendo uma carruagem bem simples-

-Dentro da mesma carruagem, estava quatro pessoas, iluminadas por uma lanterna feita de metal, com uma tocha em seu interior-[/color]

[b]?1:[/b]

Já deveríamos estar em Juno, tudo culpa dos nossos atrasos... [color="#008080"]–Falava um homem de cabelos curtos pretos, como a noite, bem arrumados e repartidos no meio, tinha uma voz rouca e era possuidor de olhos cor de âmbar, usa um sobretudo azul escuro com preto e uma bota igualmente preta-[/color]

[b]?2:[/b]

O nosso atraso pode ser justificado quando o trabalho feito em Eihefasch fora interrompido quando os soldados da comuna Skarlagen Felt consideraram-nos como "foras da lei" [color="#008080"]–Outro homem, mas maduro, com cabelos castanhos igualmente curtos, porem desarrumados, possui um cavanhaque fino e de estatura alta, vestia uma bata branca e vermelha, uma calça preta e possui um bracelete amarela em seu braço esquerdo e era detentor de olhos azulados-[/color]

[b]?3:[/b]

Eu ODEIO essas pessoas! Eles consideram qualquer um intruso! [color="#008080"]–Uma mulher, de longos cabelos ruivos, possui uma estatura igualmente alta, com algumas sardas em seu rosto, vestia um vestido de mangas longas que atingia até os joelhos, usava uma tiara e possuía olhos verdes-[/color]

[b]?1:[/b]

Por sorte o novo Presidente da república reconsiderou os fatos e pretenderá mudar as ordens dos soldados de Skarlagen Felts [color="#008080"]–fala novamente o homem de cabelos negros-[/color]

[b]?2:[/b]

Tomara... eu não também não suporto esses soldados, desde que a nova comuna de Schwartzwald, Skarlagen Felts pôs como sua capital "Eihefasch", esses soldados acham-se no direito de impedir qualquer um entrar na capital da comuna [color="#008080"]–o homem de cavanhaque ajeitava-se na cadeira, retirando de uma sacola um livro-[/color]

[b]?4:[/b]

Avisara que teríamos que escolher Hugel como nosso próximo local de missão [color="#008080"]–Falou um homem jovem de longos cabelos loiros, levemente brancos, longos o suficiente para atingir a cintura, olhos roxos e com óculos de armação preta, usando uma roupa branca leve com alguns detalhes na mesma com dois bolsos, e uma calça azul escura, ele não movia seu rosto da janela da carruagem, apreciando a floresta-[/color] Lá era mais calma, poderíamos ter aproveitado a chance...

[color="#008080"]-O homem de sobretudo observava o a pessoa de cabelos longos apreciando a paisagem-[/color]

[b]?1:[/b]

Saiph, sabemos que está chateado por não ir para Hugel, afinal... lá foi onde você nasceu e...

[color="#008080"]-O homem retira a sua atenção da janela e fala ao outro-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Isso não vem ao caso Betel! Estou unicamente sendo lógico! Hugel fica mais perto de Juno do que Eihefasch! O caso já seria executado mesmo pelos agentes locais! Não é nosso dever servir de guarda e vagarmos como maltrapilhos! Somos feiticeiros! Somos a alta classe da magia arcana! Podemos invocar seres e manipular a magia ao nosso bem favor! Não é o meu dever, ou nosso dever, ou vosso dever ficar de prontidão, servindo como guardas e perseguir criminosos!

[b]Betel:[/b]

Saiph, é nosso dever ajudar o bem estar dos demais! Somos membros da república! E é nosso dever ajudar os necessitados!

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Somente digo que realizemos algo que fosse deveras útil!

[b]Betel:[/b]

Saiph... você e seu jeito solitário e racional que nunca irei entender, uma hora você diz que temos que ajudar os outros, outra você diz que não é nosso dever!

[color="#008080"]-O feiticeiro retorna sua visão para a janela da carruagem, revendo a chuva que molhara fortemente a floresta, que agora vira aos poucos um chuvisco-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Deves interpretar-me melhor se queres compreender-me [color="#008080"]–fala a Betel, em quanto visualiza a floresta-[/color]

[b]Betel:[/b]

Lá vem você de novo... [color="#008080"]–vira-se e fala em sussurro a mulher de cabelos ruivos-[/color] até lá já estarei morto! Não concorda Bella?

[color="#008080"]-A moça de cabelos ruivos assentiu com a cabeça, e olha agora para o homem de cavanhaque, que lia um livro atentamente-[/color]

[b]Bella:[/b]

Rigel, você não irá parar de ler esse livro em só um minuto? Aproveite e participe da conversa?

[b]Rigel:[/b]

Que conversa? Saiph que é um solitário infeliz não quer falar conosco! Ele é que sempre tem os melhores assuntos!

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Fingirei que não ouvi isso... [color="#008080"]–fala em um tom sério, em quanto olha para a janela-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Rigel olha para Saiph, que permanecia imóvel encostado na porta da carruagem-[/color]

[b]Rigel:[/b]

Que cara sério, ele deveria ser como eu! Divertido e carismático! [color="#008080"]–fala em quanto acaricia a barba de sua face-[/color]

[b]Bella e Betel:[/b]

Até demais... [color="#008080"]–falam em couro-[/color]

[color="#008080"]

-Da frente da carruagem, falava o condutor, chamando aos demais feiticeiros-[/color]

[b]Condutor:[/b]

Meus senhor sábios, estamos chegando em Juno, está próxima

[b]Rigel:[/b]

Por Odin! Finalmente estamos chegando [color="#008080"]–Rigel põe o seu livro na bolsa, e fica atento as paisagens que aparecem em sua frente-

[/color]

[color="#008080"]-A carruagem entra em Juno pela ponte que leva a cidade gótica flutuante, a ponte era feita de metal, e ascendia aos céus junto com a cidade, o esplendor gótico de Juno, suas capelas e catedrais e suas casas construídas inteiramente na arquitetura gótica estavam banhados pela água das chuva, e a noite nebulosa não ajudava a visualização da cidade construída em metal e pedra-[/color]

[b]Bella:[/b]

Finalmente estamos em Juno! Finalmente!

[color="#008080"]-A Carruagem seguia até uma área localizada em Juno, conhecida como o "Plaza", era um praça enorme, repleta de casas e estatuas, localizada na maior de suas três ilhas, a Ilha de Mineta, nela a carruagem perto de uma das estatuas, apenas algumas pessoas estavam ali, raro era ver alguém movendo-se naquela hora, naquelas condições-[/color]

[b]Betel:[/b]

Senhor, já pode parar agora, guarde a carruagem que já vamos a pé-

[color="#008080"]-O condutor não falou, mas assentiu, abriu as portas para os passageiros, que seguiram a pé na fraca chuva-[/color]

[b]Bella:[/b]

Vamos ficar aonde? No castelo dos sábios?

[color="#008080"]-Rigel se sobrepôs na conversa, e falou subitamente-[/color]

[b]Rigel:[/b]

Por fim ficaríamos lá, podemos ir lá quando quisermos e as camas são confortáveis!

[b]Betel:[/b]

Rigel, você só diz isso porque amanhã, você irá "dar em cima" das magas que irão visitar o castelo para virarem sábias!

[b]Rigel:[/b]

O QUE? EU NÃO SABIA DISSO! [color="#008080"]–Rigel olha com um sorriso para Betel-[/color] agora que quero ficar lá mesmo!

[color="#008080"]-Saiph olha com desdém para Rigel, que continua sorrindo-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Bem... vós podeis descansar em o castelo, mas apenas irei para tal local pois pegarei alguns vitalícios documentos que entregarei daqui a dois dias. Fiqueis em vosso local de esplendor, pois irei para minha casa.

[color="#008080"]

-Os sábios estavam aproximando-se do castelo, construído em estilo gótico, repleto de torre e vidraças, e para chegar ao mesmo, uma escadaria de pedra-[/color]

[b]Betel:[/b]

Como me anima ver esse castelo! Tão grande e belo! É o grande orgulho de Juno! Me orgulho de ser um sábio para ver o castelo! [color="#008080"]–Betel sobe a escadaria, junto com seus amigos-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Um ruído baixo, e pequeno fora ouvido por todos, era agudo, e aparentava estar próximo-[/color]

[b]Betel:[/b]

Vocês... ouviram isso?

[b]Bella:[/b]

Eu ouvi... é um ruído bem baixo...

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Parece um choro, parece vir da porta do castelo...

[color="#008080"]-Saiph subiu rapidamente as escadarias, e viu uma pequena cesta-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Tem.. Tem um bebê aqui!

[color="#008080"]-Saiph viu um pequeno bebê na cesta, por mais que ele chorasse, ele aparentava ser calmo, estava enrolado em um pano branco com um bordado azul, e tinha um cabelo crescendo em sua cabeça, levemente prateado-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Alguém está aqui? Alguém? És tua essa criança? [color="#008080"]–Saiph lançava gritos para o nada, com a esperança de achar a mãe da criança-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Os demais magos subiram a escadaria para ver a jovem criança enrolada no tecido branco-[/color]

[b]Betel:[/b]

Ele é lindo! De... quem será ele [color="#008080"]–Betel olha admirado o bebê, que parou de chorar, e abriu os seus olhos aos demais-[/color]

[b]Bella:[/b]

Quem deixaria uma criança assim, jogada no meio das ruas? [color="#008080"]–Bella para asperamente para Rigel-[/color]

[b]Rigel:[/b]

Eu concordo...

[color="#008080"]-Saiph pegou a criança, e o pôs nos braços o vendo-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Há uma carta aqui em baixo... [color="#008080"]–Saiph pega uma carta, escrita em amarelo, estava escrito na mesma:[/color]

[color="#808000"]"Por favor, cuide no meu filho.

Não posso cuidar dele, estou morrendo.

Seu nome é Yuno Galdur"[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Saiph olha para o jovem garoto, ele então, com o mesmo nos braços, pegou o pano dele e virou-se em direção contraria aos demais magos-[/color]

[b]Bella:[/b]

Aonde você vai Saiph? Não iria pegar os documentos?

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Amanhã eu pego...

[color="#008080"]-Rigel olhou para o amigo-[/color]

[b]Rigel:[/b]

O que você vai fazer com esse garoto? Você tem apenas 20 anos! Não pode fazer isso dessa forma Saiph!

[b]Saiph:[/b]

O que farei com ele? Eu cuidarei dele...

[color="#FF8C00"]"14 ANOS DEPOIS..."[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Em uma manhã ensolarada, na cidade de Juno, em uma casa localizada em uma pequena praça de Juno, estava um homem de longos cabelos loiros, levemente brancos se encosta no parapeito da janela, e apreciando a manhã iluminada-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Talvez eu possa ter pedido uma vida melhor, calma, e simples. Mas mesmo que eu quisesse, não seria como minha vida...

[color="#008080"]-Pela janela, o jovem feiticeiro vê um garoto de cabelos brancos, bem arrumados, carregando consigo livros, e vestindo um sobretudo de sábio, de estatura meio baixo, e de olhos verdes-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Olá Yuno, tu não... deverias estar na biblioteca, fazendo o trabalho?

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Já fiz ele a duas horas...

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Mas... tu saíste daqui a 3 horas! E o trabalho consiste em um texto de 10 páginas!

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Eu já fiz tudo e aproveitei o tempo livre para ler e alugar alguns livros...

[color="#008080"]-Saiph olha atentamente para Yuno, que entra na casa do Feiticeiro, repleta de livros e bem arrumada, ao estilo de Juno, possui uma lareira acesa e uma mesa de jantar no cômodo da lareira, não era muito grande, mas de bom tamanho-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Certo... [color="#008080"]–Saiph começa a pensar *como esse garoto é inteligente, é uma lastima os pais terem abandonado-o* ele vê o seu discípulo indo até a lareira-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Yuno foi até a lareira e começou a folhear as paginas de um livro-[/color]

Saiph:

Yuno, sabes que amanhã irás para a academia de Schallern entregar o trabalho, certo? Por que não vá treinar a fala para apresentar o trabalho? [color="#008080"]–Saiph fala, pondo sua mão no ombro de Yuno e sorrindo-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Yuno olhou preocupado para Saiph, ele levantou-se rapidamente e falou ao mesmo-[/color]

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Não! Não dá! Eu não consigo!

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Yuno, tu já tens 14 anos! Precisas aprender a falar em público!

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Eu não consigo! Eu não posso ficar na frente de mais de 6 pessoas que já fico com medo e vergonha!

[color="#008080"]-Saiph pega um casaco e veste-o, em seguida redireciona o seu olhar para Yuno-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Eu irei até o castelo dos sábios, e depois vá comer alguma coisa e vá para a Academia para apresentar o trabalho! Treina a fala Yuno...

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Certo... eu irei, mas e se?

[color="#008080"]-Saiph olhou para o seu discípulo em quanto sai de sua casa-[/color]

[b]Saiph:[/b]

Sem mas, tu conseguirás, Tenho certeza [color="#008080"]–Saiph sai de casa, fechando a porta-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Yuno fico sentado em uma cadeira, apreciando as chamas da lareira-[/color]

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Bem... vejamos se eu aprendi corretamente... [color="#008080"]–Yuno move sua mão em uma forma de semi circulo, e subitamente o fogo apaga-se-[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Yuno soltou um breve sorriso, ele olhou para o teto e ficou apreciando o mesmo. No entanto, foi tirada sua atenção por uma flecha, que entra pela a janela da casa de seu mentor e fica apoiada na parede, próxima a lareira-[/color]

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Quem está aí? [color="#008080"]–Yuno levanta-se rapidamente e observando o local, ele então vai em direção a flecha, e tira-a da parede, com uma mensagem na mesma:[/color]

[color="#808000"]"Yuno, Sou eu Hadari, estou com Edward e precisamos de sua ajuda! Eron foi capturado por homens a cavalo, usando um sobretudo azul marinho e uma espada curvada! Me ajuda!"[/color]

[color="#008080"]-Yuno olhou a carta, pegou o seu longo sobretudo branco de sábio e seu livro, e saiu da casa de Saiph, falando para si mesmo-[/color]

[b]Yuno:[/b]

Ordem da lua... só podem ser eles... [color="#008080"]–Yuno olha para a pilha de livros e o trabalho que trouxera-[/color] Desculpe mestre, mas preciso fazer o que é certo...


End file.
